Those Crystal Blue Eyes
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: A pair of familiar blue eyes at a bar send Olivia running. What happens when Olivia is confronted by Maureen Stabler? What news does she have to share with Olivia about her father? Will Olivia want to deal with Elliot again after 2 years? Read to find out.
1. A Set of Blue eyes

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. Senior year has been kicking my ass. But i finally had a chance to write this out. I hope you enjoy. Story starts off a little weird at first but please just stay with me. Reviews are awesome. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading! ~ **

It was a Friday night at the Special Victim's precinct. These past few days had been hell. The team had just closed a rough case. A 35 year old man named Daniel Adams had been kidnapping 7 year old girls and keeping them in an abandoned warehouse near the Hudson River. After only two days of being held captive and sexually assaulted, Adams dumped the lifeless bodies in Central Park. After seven lives lost, Olivia and Nick finally took him down. Shot twice in the chest dead instantly.

Captain Don Cragen knew that this case had taken a toll on the team and gave them all the weekend off.

Nick decided that he would take a trip down to Washington, D.C. to visit his seven year old daughter Zara. This case had hit him hard and all he wanted to do was see his little girl. Nick and Maria had been giving each other space for a while and they finally decided it was time to work things out for the sake of their little girl. They had thankfully steered clear of divorce.

'If you guys need anything, I'm only a phone call away.' Nick said as he started packing up his things.

'Nick, don't worry. You go spend time with your family. We have everything taken care of here.' Olivia responded.

'I know, but I just worry about you so much. I'm your partner Liv. I consider you my family too.'

Nick and Olivia had finally put an end to the awkwardness between the two of them a few months back.

**~Flashback~**

_Olivia had invited Nick over to her apartment after work one night._

_After a few awkward minutes of silence sitting on her couch, Nick finally spoke up and said something. 'Olivia, what has been going on with us?'_

_Olivia took a deep breath and quietly said, 'I don't know Nick.'_

_'I know that I came here during a rough time for you. I know I'm not Elliot Stabler but I can still be a good partner to you Olivia. I've been trying so hard for us to become closer and better partners like you and Stabler but you keep putting up walls and I sometimes wonder if it's even worth breaking down those walls or just walking away and asking for a new partner.'_

_'No one could ever be as close to me like Elliot was!' She stood up and screamed at him. 'He was the perfect partner. And I pushed him away!' She admitted. 'The only good thing in my life left just got up and walked away. I'm surprised that you haven't left yet Nick. I have been nothing but a bitch to you. '_

_Nick stood up so he can be face to face with her. 'Liv the only reason why I haven't walked away is because I understand what you are going through. I know you were hurting so badly.'_

_'Nick, you really are a great person and an amazing partner. Thank you for staying and saving my life countless of times. Friends?' She held out her hand waiting for him to shake it but instead he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her into a warm hug. From then on Liv stopped building up walls between her and Nick and they became closer._

**~ End of Flashback~**

'Have a good time Nick. I promise if we need anything. I will call you.' She smiled.

'You are such a terrible liar Liv. I'll see you Monday.' Nick gave her a quick hug, said goodbye to the rest of the team and left the precinct.

'Hey you guys you want to get some drinks?' Fin asked.

'I could go for a nice cold beer.' Olivia said with a smile on her face that lit up the entire room.

'Munch and I will go.' Amanda added.

And with that, they gathered there things and were off to bar.

As Olivia and the rest of the team were sitting on the tall bar stools something caught Olivia's attention.

A pair of crystal blue eyes. Eyes that were extremely familiar to her. Eyes that she saw for 12 years.

Olivia's breath hitched. Her gasp wasn't missed by Amanda, Fin or Munch. They all looked in the same direction as Olivia.

Those blue eyes were at the bar a colorful drink in one hand and the other arm wrapped around a man. The blue eyes belonged to the one and only Maureen Stabler.

Fin reached over and squeezed her hand. He knew this was not going to end well. Amanda sat there not really sure what was going on. Munch kept his mouth shut; he knew nothing should be said right now.

'Uhm...Guys I'm going to go. I'm really tired and I need to catch up on some much needed sleep.' Olivia excused herself before anyone could say good bye to her. She avoided all contact with Maureen and ran out of the room.

'What the hell was that all about?' Amanda asked sitting there completely confused.

'The girl standing at the bar is Maureen Stabler. That is Elliot Stabler's oldest daughter. Elliot was Liv's partner for 12 years. Right before you and Amaro came to the precinct. There was a shooting. A girl named Jenna came into the precinct and starting shooting at random. First at people in lock up, and then towards Olivia and Elliot, they ducked behind desks. Elliot ended up shooting Jenna because she wouldn't stop shooting at us. She took her last breath in Elliot's arms. He left that night without saying a word to Olivia or anyone else. He never came back. Olivia was completely heartbroken. She and Elliot never had any relationship besides being best friends but he meant so much to her.' Fin said.

'They had this connection though. I'm surprised that they never dated. They were absolutely perfect for each other.' Munch added.

'Yea, they were the best detectives. Liv took a few weeks off but then she came back to work and acted as if she was okay. I talked to her that night and she completely broke down. Which is understandable, Elliot was the longest relationship she has ever had with a man. I know now even 2 years later. She still hurts. I'm sure seeing Maureen brought back all these memories that she didn't want to ever think about again.' Fin said.

'Wow, poor Liv. Should we go after her?'

'No, give her space. She needs to be alone now. That's the only way she can cope with this situation.' They avoided eye contact with Maureen because neither Munch nor Fin knew what to say to her if they came face to face. They finished their drinks and ended the night early.


	2. Confrontation

**Here you go guys. Let me know what you think. reviews are sexy. **

Olivia made it to her apartment in record time. As soon as she got home, she changed into an over sized t-shirt and collapsed on to her bed. The tears started to cascade down her face. Seeing Maureen was like a knife stabbing into her chest. Those perfect blue eyes, that she adored and dreamed of for years brought back so many painful memories. Olivia and Elliot, Benson and Stabler, Liv and El. Friends forever and ever or so she thought. It's funny how someone who made you smile so much in your life can bring so much pain too. Olivia's phone lit up, the name on the screen was Amanda.

_**The guys told me what happened. If you need to vent, I'm only a call away. Stay strong.**_

Olivia crawled up into a ball and continued to cry. It must have been hours before she finally fell asleep.

**~ Monday Morning, SVU Precinct~**

'She ran out of there so fast Nick, as if she was running after a perp or something.' Amanda said as she finished explaining to Nick about what happened on Friday night.

'Is she coming in today?' Amaro asked, seeming a little concerned about his partner.

'She didn't call out. I'm sure she will be here. Probably with a fake smile though.' Fin said.

As soon as that was said, Olivia walked in the precinct doors with an obvious fake smile on her face. Her eyes still looked red, and there were bags under her eyes.

'Morning guys!' Olivia said with a little too much excitement. _Damn it I sound too happy_. She thought to herself.

'Morning Liv how was your weekend?' Nick walked up to her desk as she was putting her stuff away.

'It was good, I slept a lot. How was D.C? How are Zara and Maria?' Olivia looked up with a smile on her face.

'The girls are good. Maria is thinking about coming back. She hates that Zara only gets to see me once or twice a month.'

'That's good...Shit!' Liv screamed as she spilt hot coffee on her shirt. 'Damn it, I hope I have an extra shirt upstairs to change into.' She excused herself and walked upstairs to her locker. Suddenly, those crystal blue eyes walked through the doors.

'Hi, can I help you?' Nick walked up to the blonde hair and blue eyed girl.

'I'm looking for Detective Olivia Benson.' She replied.

'Hey Maureen! Wow you have grown up a lot since the last time I saw you.' Fin said, walking up to Maureen and embraced her in a hug.

'Nice to see you Fin. Is Liv here? 'She asked, hoping that Olivia was somewhere in the building.

'She is Mo, but I don't know if it's a good idea to talk to her.' Fin said with a sad look on his face.

'Why not?' Maureen looked sad.

'After everything that happened with your father and her. It just isn't a good idea.' Fin explained.

'I want to speak to Olivia. It's her choice if she wants to speak to me or not. Not yours!' She was starting to get frustrated.

'Please Maureen; Olivia has been through a lot. The last thing she needs is to see you.' Before she could respond to Fin, Olivia interrupted.

'Fin stop, I've got this. Maureen let's go talk in private. 'Olivia led Maureen into one of the empty interrogation rooms.

'You see me at the bar and you don't even say anything. You just run away!' Maureen screamed, shocking Liv.

'Mo, honey, relax. I was just shocked and surprised. I haven't seen any of you in a very long time.'

'And whose fault is that? After the shooting daddy couldn't bear to ever come back here. You should have done something!'

'I did everything I could do! I called your dad countless of times. He never responded to any of my calls. I wasn't going to run after him. I thought he would finally be happy. You know being home with your mother and finally having time to be a father. I didn't want to interrupt that.'

'Olivia you are his family. I consider you more of a mother then my own mother. You could have come over to the house. Ever since the shooting, daddy has been a mess. The complete opposite of happy, he's been miserable.'

'Maureen, he hurt me so much. I couldn't deal with seeing him ever again. He could have came to my apartment to talk; he could have answered his phone. But he didn't and that's not my fault! So don't stand there and put all the blame on me! I did nothing fucking wrong. Your father is to blame for all this shit! If he never shot that girl everything would be fine!' She screamed at her, regretting the words right after they came out of her mouth. Maureen stood there shocked. Olivia never ever yelled like that at her before.

'Daddy shot that girl to save you Liv! He told me that the girl was randomly shooting around the office and that he would never forgive himself if she had killed you!' She said with tears rolling down her face. 'Liv don't you get it, daddy loves you! More than a friend, he loves you more than he ever loved my mom. He cared for you Olivia. He still does now too. Just because he didn't answer your phone calls, doesn't mean he hasn't stopped thinking about you.'

'I love your father very much Maureen. I still do now. But it's too late now. I've moved on. I'm 45 years old. I don't have time to wait around until your father grows the balls to confront me.'

'Maybe it was a bad idea coming here. I came here thinking that maybe I could convince you to seeing him again. Just one last time, but I guess getting through your thick skull is a lot harder than I expected.' She started to walk towards the door but Olivia grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

'Thank you for coming here. But I don't know if I could ever confront your father again. He has my number though and so do you. And if either of you ever needed anything you know you could call me.' She said as she wiped the tears off Maureen's face.

'Thanks Liv, I have to go now. I have a lunch date with my boyfriend.'

'Is that the guy I saw at the bar the other night?'

'Yeah, that's him. His names Anthony, we've been dating for almost 3 years. '

'He better treat you right, or I might have to go bad ass Benson on his ass.'

'He treats me perfectly. Bye Liv, take care of yourself okay.'

'I will honey, you do the same. Remember if you need anything you let can always call me.'

Maureen walked out of the room said a quick good bye to everyone and left. Olivia fixed her make up that had smeared after a few tears escaped her eyes and walked back towards the desks.

'Is everything okay?' Fin asked a little concerned after hearing all the yelling.

'You let me deal with the Stabler's myself do you understand me? I am a big girl Fin, I can handle them myself. '

'I was just protecting you Liv.'

'I don't need protecting from a 25 year old girl!'

'Enough guys, Amaro Benson we got a body at NYU. She's being transported now, meet her at the hospital. The rest of you get back to work. '

Olivia sighed and walked out of the doors. She was 45 years old and could protect herself just fine. She has been doing it for most of her life.

* * *

**Next chapter: Liv gets a call in the middle of some bed action. Who is she sleeping with? Whose on the phone? When does Elliot show up? **

** Thanks for reading.**


	3. Interruption

**Here ya go :) **

**~A few weeks later~**

'Thanks for letting me take you out Olivia. After the shooting, you were the only one who stood by me. And I brushed you off during my recovery and I should never have done that. I'm really happy that you agreed to let me take you out.' The tall, handsome man said as he walked up the stairs to her apartment door.

'Even though we were never really close. I still care for you. It broke my heart thinking I would never see you again. I couldn't be mad at you for not talking to me during your recovery. You were shot Brian and I knew things must have been hard. I just wish you would have let me help you out a little.'

'I care for you too Liv. I owe you so much for saving me that night. I thank god for the angel he sent me that night. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here.' He said.

Olivia turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'You don't owe me anything Brian. It's my job to protect people and that's exactly what I did.' She smiled.

Brian placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Olivia's mouth opened slightly and their tongues were at war with each other. Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he pushed her backwards towards her door. Olivia was finally the one to break the kiss, only to get her keys out of her clutch; she turned around quickly fumbling to put the key in the hole while Brian lightly sucked on her neck pushing his hard member into her backside. A quiet moan left Olivia's mouth. Not having much luck with the key, Brian put his hand on top of hers and helped her turn the key.

They stumbled into her apartment. With a quick glance, Brian could see that the apartment had changed. It was more modern now. More pictures hung on the wall, pictures of everyone from the 1-6 , Munch ,Fin, Nick, Amanda, Cragen. But most of them were of Elliot and his kids. Brian didn't have much time to ask because Olivia had already wrapped her arms around his neck again capturing his bottom lip in between her teeth. Brian deepened the kiss as his hands moved down to cup Olivia's perfectly round ass. This move led to another moan escaping Liv's mouth.

'B...bedroom...p..p...please Brian. .' Olivia said as another moan left her mouth.

Brian picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. When they reached her bedroom he gently placed her down and started to devour her neck. Starting right behind the ear and traveling down to her chest. Luckily the dress was low cut so removing her breasts from her dress was easy. He placed one caramel pebble in between his teeth and bit down and played with the other breast with his hands.

'Mmmm.. Oh god Bri..an.. .' Olivia stuttered out. He turned his attention to the other breast before sliding the dress up and over her head. Brian looked down at the angel below him. Her curves were perfect; her olive skin was absolutely glowing. He dipped down and left hot wet kisses down her stomach until he reached her black lace panties. She automatically spread her legs allowing him to nuzzle his face in between her thighs. He placed kisses on her thighs before pulling down her panties. He could see her dripping pussy calling his mouth and fingers. He bent down and gave it a long lick.

'Ahh, fuck Brian!' Olivia hissed, she hadn't been touched like this in so long and this is exactly what she needed.

Suddenly he inserted two fingers inside her wet entrance and he devoured her wetness. Olivia lifted her hips and put her hands behind his head pushing him further into her as he possibly could before she finally released herself in his mouth. 'Yes! Ah fuck Brian, right there yes! Oh god! I'm cu..cumming.' Olivia screamed.

It took her a few minutes to catch her breath from the mind blowing orgasm she had just experience before she slid off the bed and was on her knees unbuckling Cassidy's pants. His hard 8 inch member sprang free and it was waiting to be touched. Before he could say anything Olivia placed his entire dick inside her hot and wet mouth. She let her tongue do all the work while her one hand started to massage his balls. Brian looked down and never thought he would see this picture in his life. Sexy as fuck Olivia 'bad ass' Benson on her knees sucking the life out of his dick.

It didn't take long before he exploded in his mouth. 'Ahhhh. Shit Liv... That's it baby... suck my dick...ahhhh fuck.'

Olivia climbed back on to the bed while he grabbed a condom from his pants. He rolled the condom on and slowly entered her already dripping core. He started off slow but Olivia wanted to be fucked hard and fast.

'Mmm, faster Brian!' Her wish was his command. He grabbed hold of her hips and picked up his pace.

'God Liv your pussy is so fucking tight. Just like I remembered.'

'Fuck! Harder baby. Fuck my tight pussy harder!' He picked up the pace, he was so close but he didn't want to leave her empty handed, so he brought his hands to her swollen center rubbing hard and fast until she finally cracked.

'Ahh, yea right there ohh fuck me. yes ahh. Oh god I'm going to cum. shit I'm cumming!' She screamed and released herself for the second time that night.

He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to her. While they both tried to catch their breaths, Olivia's phone started to ring. Olivia sprung up not realizing that her legs were a little sore. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and ran to answer the phone.

'Benson.' She answered still breathless from minutes earlier.

'Liv, its Maureen.' She sounded as if she was crying.

'Mo, are you okay? You sound upset.' Olivia asked as her breathing started to subside.

'The real question is are you alright? You sound like you are out of breath.'

'Yeah I was uhh... at the gym.'

'Liv, it's 2 in the morning.'

'Mo, why are you calling me this late at night?' She said avoiding the question.

'You know how you said if I needed anything?'

'Mhmm.'

'Well I need you now Liv. I really need you. I'm really scared.'

'Honey, what's wrong?'

'It's daddy.' As soon as she said that Olivia's heart stopped.

'What happened?' She asked, completely forgetting that Brian was in the other room.

'I came home from work, and he was in his room just looking at his gun. And I saw his arms...his arms.. Oh god ... his arms were all bloody. Daddy cut himself Liv; I don't know what to do. I don't want to call mom because she doesn't care about him anymore. You're the only one I could think of to help.' Maureen was sobbing into the phone.

'I'll be there in 20 minutes Maureen. Stay calm baby, I'm on my way.'

'Thanks Liv.' Olivia hung up the phone and ran into her room looking for something to wear.

'Hey, what's the rush?' Brian said from the bed, a white sheet barely covering his lower half.

'I have to go take care of something. You have to leave. I'm sorry Brian.'

'I heard Maureen's name. Isn't that Stabler's daughter?'

'Yes.'

'What was she rapped or something?'

'No, something happened to Elliot.' She said as she finished getting dressed.

'Elliot, you are kicking me out because of Elliot.'

'Brian, I need to go, get the fuck out of my house. I don't have time for this shit!' Olivia screamed at him. She had no patience. She wasn't sure if she was more concerned about Maureen being upset or the fact that Elliot was cutting himself and was possibly thinking of killing himself.

'All I'm good for is one night stands I guess.' Brian said as he slammed the door shut.

Olivia got her keys and phone and sped to Queens. It wasn't long before she was face to face with Elliot's front door. She knocked; there was a minute wait before the door slowly opened.

'Liv?' His voice. She heard his voice for the first time in 2 years. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad that she was hearing his voice again. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should have let Maureen deal with the situation herself.

* * *

**Next chapter comes tomorrow. Reviews are awesome.**


	4. Face to Face

Olivia stood there for what felt like hours. Words suddenly became hard to pronounce.  
'What are you doing here Olivia?' He asked in a stern voice.

'Maureen called me.' She stuttered out.

'It's 3 in the fucking morning!' He barked at her.

'And Maureen called me! Let me in I need to talk to her!' She shouted back at him. She pushed passed him but didn't make it too far before she was pulled back against the now closed door with extreme force. That made a loud thud as her body hit the door. She looked down and saw that his fingers tightly wrapped around her forearm.

'Let go of me!' She between her teeth.

'Not until you tell me what you are doing here!' He said his face was centimeters from her's.

'I told you already that Maureen called me. She needed me. That is what I'm fucking doing here.' His lips looked so tempted. She wanted to feel those lips all over her body. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind because this wasn't the time to think about that.

'Daddy let go of her! I need to speak to her!' Maureen said as she ran out of her room towards the couple.

'so you call her at 3 in the morning!' He finally lets go of her arm and turns towards her.

' Yes daddy because I'm scared!'

' Mo lets go talk in your room alone.' Maureen turned around and walked into her room. Olivia took a deep breath and turned around to face Elliot.  
'Just because you kicked me out of your life doesn't mean that I still don't care for you and your family.' She turned around and walked into Maureen's room.  
She closed and locked the door behind her the last she needed was to deal with Elliot again.

'Thank you for coming Liv, I am so scared. I can't lose my dad. I love him too much to let him go through this.' The blonde sobbed into her chest.

'Don't worry baby girl. We are going to take care of this.'

'How?' She looked up with her bright red eyes.

'I want you to go to my apartment for the night. Make yourself at home. I will be back sometime tomorrow. Everything is going to be okay. I promise sweetie.' She gave her a tight squeeze. Maureen gathered her things and looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. She made a run for it to the door.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked into Elliot's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. His head in his hands. She could see the scars that Maureen had called about. She decided it was best to keep her distance for now so she just leaned against the door frame.  
'She's worried about you Elliot.'

Her voice made him jump. He looked up at her. God she hasn't changed on bit. Her perfect breasts, her perfect curves and mile long legs. ' Why should she?'

'Because you're her father and she cares for you Elliot!' She said in a stern voice.

'Everyone gave up on me. No one cares about me. Why does she care?'

'Because she isn't giving up on you El. She believes in you. She knows that you are strong enough to pass through whatever you are going through.'

' I'm such a failure Liv. I'm not good for anything.' He sobbed into his hands.

'So you turned to cutting yourself right! You wanted to get rid of all the pain.'

He said nothing.

'You know Elliot. It may seem that no one cares about you but you're wrong.  
A lot of people care about you.'

'Ha! Like who?'

'I care Elliot. I've always cared for you.'

'You have a funny way for showing it.' Olivia's jaw dropped.

'Elliot I called you for months! Nonstop. Don't sit there and say that I don't care. Because I do care! No one is here because you let them walk away Elliot! 'She walked towards him. 'Now you are sitting here all alone. Your own daughter is scared of you! So don't sit there and play victim. The only victim here is me and your family!'

'The world doesn't revolve around you Olivia! What are you a victim of huh? All you did was loose a partner that's all.' He stood up and screamed at her.

'You were more than just a partner to me Elliot. You were my best friend Elliot! '

' Liv I had to leave. ! Did you really expect me to come back huh!?'

' I don't know what to expect Elliot but you leaving me was not what I was expecting!'

' what do you want me to say Olivia huh!? That i love you with all my heart and not coming back to you was harder then my divorce with Kathy and she took my fucking son away from me!' He fell back down on the bed and placed his hand in his hands again. Olivia walked over and kneeled down in front of him. She was witnessing Elliot break down and it was breaking her heart.

'Elliot I love you too. Why are you doing this el? Why are you hurting yourself like this? You could have gotten help El. Go to a therapist. You could have called me you know I would have answered your calls.'

She rubbed her hands gently over his scars.

Suddenly he grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her on top of his so she was straddling his legs. He sobbed into her chest. Olivia was in shock from this movement and wrapped her arms around his body and rubbed his back trying to soothe his sobs.

It was 5am by the time he stopped. They crawled underneath the covers before he finally fell asleep. Olivia couldn't even think of sleeping, she kept tracing her hands over his scars. How much pain could he have been to do this much damage to himself?


	5. Baby Steps

**Here's an other chapter. I won't be able to post a new one for a few days. But please review and let me know what you think so far. I'm always up for suggestions. **

***Special thanks to Amanda4meloni for all the reviews and suggestions. You are awesome. Hope your liking the story so far. **

* * *

It had been 4 hours, of just laying there. Watching Elliot breathing, listening to the steady breaths. Olivia thought about the past 12 years of the partnership. All the ups and downs, the good, the bad and the ugly. _I'm your partner for better or worse._ _This is my wife Olivia. I'd give you a kidney. Not if I gave you mine first. We can't choose each other over the job...I want a new partner. _Every word she had ever said to him and said to her filled her mind. She didn't even realize that she was crying. Even the happy memories were bringing tears to her eyes.

Olivia finally got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She really saw herself. The bag underneath her eyes. The slight weight gain after all the times she ate her feelings. The faint smell of cigarettes she started smoking in secrecy a while back. A few wrinkles here and there from her aging.

'How did I let myself get this bad? 'She thought to herself. She washed her face, fixed her hair and straightened up her clothes. She walked back in to his bedroom to see that he wasn't there. He heard some noise in the kitchen.

'Good morning Liv.' His tired voice brought butterflies to her stomach.

'Morning El. How'd you sleep?' She said as she sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

'Pretty good.'

'That's good. Where's Maureen?'

'I sent her to my apartment. I didn't want her going to some sleazy hotel in the middle of the night. She was so scared El. The sound of her voice sent chills down my spine.' She admitted.

'If she didn't call you, do you think we would ever see each other again?' He asked, scared of her response.

'I don't know El. But I do know that I didn't come here to talk about us. I came here to help you and get you the help that you need.'

'But I want to work on us Liv.' There was a slight beg in his voice.

'El lets push that to the side okay. Let's get you help and fix your relationship with Maureen and the rest of the kids.'

'Promise me something Liv.' He leaned into the counter.

'What?'

'Promise me that when the time is right, we will fix things between us. Now that you are here, I don't ever want to let you walk away from me again.' He reached over the counter and placed her small hands in his.

She looked down at their hands. A single tear escaped her eyes. She looked back at him. 'I promise El.'

He reached over and wiped the tear from her cheek. He caressed her cheek before she spoke. 'I'm going to go back to my apartment and talk to Maureen. I'll bring her back here tonight and we will sit down and talk. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?' Olivia regretted her last words after she said them.

He pulled his hand away from her face and stood straight. 'There is a difference between babying me and being here for me Olivia. Don't treat me like a child.' He said in a stern voice.

Olivia quickly missed the warmth of his hands. 'I'm sorry El. I'll see you later okay?' She got up gave him a quick hug. 'Everything will be okay Elliot. You are not alone. I'm here for you.'

He squeezed her a little tighter. 'Thanks Liv.' She gathered her things and left. She prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid for the next few hours.

* * *

'Maureen, honey I'm home.' She said as she walked through her door.

'Liv how's daddy?' She said from the couch.

'Your father is hurting but we are going to help him get through this. Me and you are going to lead him in the right direction alright?' She was sitting next to her on the couch.

'How Liv?'

'We are going to head over there in a few hours and we are all going to sit down and see what we are going to do. I think the best thing for him is to go to a therapist. Does he have a job?'

'No.'

'How has he been paying for the apartment and other bills?'

'I have been working and paying for everything. Anthony has been helping me out a little too.'

'Tell me more about this Anthony.'

'I met him in my psych class at NYU. He is such a sweetheart Liv. He has a huge Italian family. He is studying to become a doctor. After talking for about a year, we started dating. And we have been together for 3 years now.'

'Does he treat you right?'

'Yes, mommy dearest he treats me like a princess.'

'Don't get smart with me Mo. I'm just protecting you from a broken heart. I've had way too many of those and I don't want you to feel the pain I have felt.'

'Liv, can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'When I called you last night, were you in the middle...of...ya know...sex?' She asked shyly.

Olivia's cheeks turned bright red. 'Shit Mo. I totally forgot about Brian.' She jumped off the couch. She grabbed her phone and dialed Brian's number.

'Hello?'

'Brian. It's Liv.'

'Oh, hey.'

'I'm so sorry about last night. I had an emergency.'

'Yeah I know, Stabler comes first.'

'Don't act like a child Bri.'

'You know I'm right Olivia! You haven't seen him in almost three years and the minute he or one of his kid's call you jump out of bed...literally... and go running after him. When will you realize that he's not good enough for you?'

'I don't want to argue with you Brian. I called to let you know how sorry I am for kicking you out last night. The reason I got that call had nothing to do about him being good enough for me or not. He was in danger and his daughter called me for help.'

'It's always going to be Stabler huh. Here I was hoping that we could move on from the past and maybe have a future with you Liv, but I guess I was wrong.'

'Brian, I'm sorry.'

'Yeah I know Liv. I guess it's over. Good luck with Stabler. I hope he makes you happy. Thanks for saving my life by the way. Good bye Olivia.' She heard the click of the phone call ending. She wasn't sure how to feel – happy or sad.

'Olivia, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine sweetie. I'm going to go take a nap. I'm sure you haven't slept at all yet either. If you want you can come sleep in my bed too. It's big enough for both of us. We will go see your father around 5. '

Olivia changed into a new pair of pajamas and crawled into bed beside the beautiful sleeping blonde. Olivia pushed all the thoughts about the last 24 hours to the side and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews make me happy. :) **


	6. An Other Step Closer

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites on this story. I really appreciate it. **

Olivia woke up around 2 o'clock. She turned over and saw that Maureen was still peacefully asleep. She quietly crawled out of bed. She grabbed Maureen's phone from the living room table and looked for Anthony's phone number. She dialed his number and hoped he would answer.

'Hello?' He answered after the third ring.

'Hi Anthony?'

'Yes. Who's this?'

'My name is Olivia Benson. I'm a friend of Maureen's.'

'Wow, THE Olivia Benson. I've heard a lot about you. How are you ?'

'I'm well. I actually called because I wanted to talk to you about Maureen.'

'Oh god, is she okay?' There was a sudden sound of panic in his voice.

'She is fine.'

'Is Mr. Stabler cutting himself again?' He still had a sound of concern in his voice.

'No, but this has to do with Mr. Stabler.'

'What's the matter?'

'As you know, I haven't spoken to Elliot or any of his family in over 2 years. Last night Mo called me and I rushed over to the apartment to see what was wrong. Maureen came back to my apartment so I could deal with her father. I finally came back this morning. We talked for a little bit and she brought up the fact that she pays for all the bills. I know that is a lot of money. I don't think it's fair that Maureen has to support her father by herself. So I had decided that when I go back to Mr. Stabler and Maureen's apartment tonight that I will offer to come live with me until he can get back on his feet and pay for all his expenses himself. Money has been hard since he gave his pension to his ex-wife Kathy. Maureen brought up how she wanted to live with you but she couldn't leave her father. And I was wondering, if the offer for Maureen to move in with you is still on the table.' She explained.

'Of course it is. I love Maureen so much Ms. Benson. She is such an amazing girl and I can't see myself with anyone else but her. I would be so happy if you would allow Maureen to move in with me.'

'Anthony, I'm not making any promises but I'm going to try my hardest to convince her father to let her move in with you. I know Maureen loves you very much and this next step would make her very happy.'

'Thank you very much Ms. Benson this means a lot.'

'No problem honey. And please call me Olivia.'

'Thanks again Olivia. Talk to you later.' He hung up the phone and Olivia had a smile on her face. Maureen deserved to be happy and this would definitely bring a smile to her face.

Olivia jumped in the shower and got changed while Maureen was sleeping. It was around 4 o'clock when Olivia decided to wake up Maureen.

'Mo, sweetie it's time to wake up.' Olivia gently rubbed her back. Slowly Maureen stretched her arms and turned on to her back and looked up at Olivia with her sleepy eyes.

'Hi Liv.'

'Hi sweetie. I'm sorry I had to wake you up but we have to go to your dad's soon.'

'It's okay.' Maureen tried to get up.

'Wait, hold on I have to talk to you about something first.' Maureen pushed herself up against the headboard.

'What's up Liv?'

'I called Anthony while you were sle-'

'You what!? Why!'

'Relax baby, I called him to talk to him about something good.'

'What?'

'I asked him how he would feel about having you move in with him.'

Maureen looked at her with a confused look. 'Why would you say that?'

'I'm going to ask your father to come move in with me so I can keep a closer look on him. I don't want you living at the apartment by yourself. So I thought that you living with Anthony and your father living with me would work out perfectly.'

'What did Anthony say?'

'He said the offer is still on the table and you are welcomed to move in whenever you want.'

'Wow, thanks Liv.' She threw her arms around Olivia's neck giving her a tight squeeze.

'Don't thank me yet Mo. We got to get through to your father first.'

'I'm going to take a shower and then we will go.' Maureen jumped out of bed and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Olivia was sitting next to Elliot on one couch, while Maureen sat on the recliner next to them. Maureen had yet to tell Olivia about the physical damage Elliot had done to her. She wanted to tell her so badly, but she didn't want to relive the memories of the pain she endured.

'Elliot, there's no way to sugar coat this. You need to see a therapist.' Olivia ended the awkward silence amongst them.

'I've taken care of that already. I called George after you left and he has agreed to see me every Tuesday and Thursday. Twice a week until I'm fixed from whatever I have.'

'Elliot, you are going to get help. You are very upset and you have gone through a lot of pain and suffering and you haven't been able to talk to anybody about your feelings yet.'

'So I've agreed to see a therapist. What's next?' Olivia didn't say anything. She looked at Maureen who was pretty calm during the talk.

Olivia cleared her throat,' Elliot I want you to move in with me.'

'I can't let Maureen live alone Liv. She is a 25 years old!'

'She won't be living alone El. I was thinking why doesn't she go and live with Anthony. I called him today and he has agreed to let her move in with him. It would help Maureen a lot too; she wouldn't have to put all her money into the bills. She could have a little extra spending money to herself. You would move in with me, we would be able to work on our friendship and I could be there to help you through your pain.'

'Wait hold on. You called my daughter's boyfriend and asked him if she could move in with him. You're not her mother Liv. I am her father I should have the choice of where she goes.'

'You are right Elliot I am not her mother but I care for her just as much as a mother should care for her daughter. Anthony sounds like a great guy, they love each other madly.'

'I get you always wanted to be a mother Liv, but you don't know how it feels to have your daughter move in with her boyfriend.'

'Daddy!' Maureen knew that Elliot was way out of hand.

'You can't keep throwing the fucking I'm not a mother card at me Elliot! I'm trying to help you here Elliot. I offered for you to come live with me. While your daughter moves on with her life. She is 25 years old Elliot! She could move out at any fucking time if she really wanted to. But she didn't she stayed her with you day after day watching you struggle. It's time for her to live her life! Stop holding her back.'

Elliot stood up and walked towards the window. He looked outside and thought about the offer. He would get to see Olivia every day while his daughter was living with her boyfriend. He knew that Anthony was a good guy and would do anything for her. He turned around to face the girls.

'Fine. I'll move in with you Olivia. And I give you permission to move in with Anthony, Maureen.' Maureen jumped up from the recliner and jumped into her father's arms.

'Thank you so much daddy! I know Liv is going to take great care of you. I love you so much.' She walked over to Olivia and gave her a huge hug. 'Thanks Liv, you're the best. I'm going to call Anthony and let him know the great news.' She walked happily into her room and closed the door. Olivia stood up and walked over to Elliot.

'I'm so proud of you Elliot. You are making the right decision here. Everything's going to work out.'

'I hope so Liv; I can't stand feeling this pain anymore.' He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him and buried his face into her neck. His breath on her bare skin brought chills up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his body enjoying the feeling of having him in her arms.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	7. Mix Signals

**I had a little bit of writers block with this chapter. But i pulled something together. Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

**3 weeks later:**

In the past few weeks, Elliot had been going to see George his therapist and close friend. They talked about everything from his divorce to Kathy, the shooting, moving in with Olivia, Maureen moving out. Things had finally seemed to be doing better all thanks to his partner and best friend Olivia Benson.

'I can't believe I'm living with you Liv.' He said as he collapsed on her couch. They had spent all weekend moving out both him and Maureen. Saturday they moved everything in to Anthony's apartment and on Sunday they moved his stuff into Olivia's apartment.

'Well you better believe it and accept it because I'm not packing your shit up again for a long time.' She said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

'I wonder what Maureen and Anthony are doing.'

'Probably cuddling or something.

'Or sleeping in their separate beds they are probably exhausted.' Olivia let out a quiet laugh. 'What was that for?'

'Do you really think that they are going to be sleeping in separate beds?'

'Of course, I set up her bed and everything why wouldn't they be sleeping in separate beds?'

'Oh Elliot, you are an idiot.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Never mind.' She got up and tried to walk away. But Elliot playfully grabbed her arm and pulled her down on to his lap making her straddle his legs.

'No tell me Detective Benson. What was that little giggle for?' He asked as he lightly rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. Ever since Olivia came back into his life, they would flirt and touch each other and it didn't bother either of them at all.

'Do you really thing that they are going to be sleeping in separate beds? They are 25 years old. You had 2 kids by then.' She explained with her hands on his broad chest.

'I know they are having sex and stuff but she is just a little girl. I guess I'm just in denial about it.'

'Don't worry El, she is on the pill and they use extra protection just in case. They are very responsible.'

'I love how she talks about her life to you more than her actually parents.'

'I can't help in El. She can trust me.'

'Where did I go wrong Liv?'

'El you are a great father.'

'No not with Mo, I mean with you. You are a great person. You're a kick ass detective. You are beyond beautiful inside and out. You act like a mother towards kids that aren't even biologically yours. I should have gotten you pregnant 25 years ago.'

'You left El. That's where you went wrong. You could have asked me for help but you shut me out. I waited Elliot...for you to come back. But you never did. I couldn't wait forever.' She tried to get up again but Elliot pulled her back down. 'El let go of me I'm going to bed I'm tired.'

'No Liv, let's talk about this. It's obviously still bothering you.'

'It shouldn't bother me though Elliot! I'm 45 years old and I sat on this very couch crying my eyes out over a man who left me and was never mine to begin with! It's always going to bo-'Olivia's words were cut short when Elliot's lips crashed into hers. He pulled her by her hips closer into his body. She was directly above his semi-hard cock. Olivia didn't protest the kiss; she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer. Her t-shirt covered breasts were crushing into his chest. When air became essential they pulled back trying to catch their breaths.

'I'm so sorry Liv.' He stuttered out.

'I'm not. I've been waiting for forever for you to do that.'

'Really?' He looked at her with a smile on his face.

'Yeah, we should do that more often.' She smirked at him.

Elliot responded by crashing his lips into hers once again. Her mouth slightly opened and their tongues were at war trying to fight for dominance. Elliot turned them over so she was lying underneath him on the couch. He tore his lips from hers and smoothly brushed them up and down her neck. He received soft moans from Olivia. As he devoured her neck, his hands roamed down to her warm center and teased the cloth covered center. She pushed her hips up pushing her center deeper into his grip. His warm lips left her neck and he looked down at her.

'A little eager are we huh?' He said with a smirk.

She looked down in between their bodies and saw his full on hard member. Suddenly Olivia remember the talk she had with Maureen a few days ago and she wasn't in the mood anymore.. 'No, I was trying to tell you that I'm tired and I want to go to bed.' She said as she slipped between his hands and off the couch, leaving Elliot dumbfounded.

'You should take care of that before coming to bed. I don't think I can take care of that.' She said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

Elliot jumped off the couch and went inside the bedroom to find it empty. He slid into the bathroom to see her brushing her teeth. He wrapped her hands around her body making her jump and choke on her toothpaste.

'Shit, El you scared me.' She said as she spit the remainder tooth paste in the sink.

'I told you, I' m never letting you leave again and plus I have a situation I know that you can take care of.' He pushed his hard member into her ass making them both groan. Olivia bit her lip which made Elliot go crazy. He pushed her hair away from her neck and attacked it once again. The soft skin made him go crazy.

'Elliot, stop.' The words came out as a quiet whispered. He kept going moving his hands towards her breasts. 'Elliot I said stop!' The words came out clearer this time and Elliot stepped back. Olivia turned around and gave him a disappointing look and walked back into the bedroom crawling into her bed.

Elliot shook his head left the bathroom. He closed the bedroom light and closed the door. He decided it was best to sleep on the couch tonight instead of sharing the bed with Olivia.

* * *

**Why the mixed signals Olivia? Is something bothering Olivia? Find out what next chapter. I'll post chapter 8 in a few days. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Bump in the Road

**Here you go. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The next morning Elliot woke up with a stiff back. Sleeping on an old couch and being over the age of 40 probably wasn't the best decision. He looked at the clock and it read 6:30. Olivia was probably getting ready to leave for work. He got up and looked around to find the apartment completely empty. Elliot took a deep breath and tried to think what could have happened to Olivia last night.

At the precinct:

Olivia was being extra quiet today. She was caught multiple times day dreaming. She wished this was a dream. Being with Elliot last night was a slap in the face. It had just hit her that she was living with a man that at one point abused his own daughter...

***flashback***

'Benson?' She answered her phone expecting a call from Cragen since it was 10 at night and nobody else would bother contacting her this late unless it was work related.

'Liv?' Maureen's quiet voice was barely heard through the phone.

'Yeah sweetie. Are you okay?'She shot up from her comfortable position.

'Can Anthony and I come over? I need to talk to you.'

'Of course you can. Come right over.'

Olivia sat on her couch thinking of what possibly could have happened that they need to come over this late at night. _Maybe she was pregnant. Maybe they were breaking up and the whole move would be canceled._Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and turned the knob.

There in front of her stood Maureen and Anthony. Her eyes were bright red, probably from all the crying she had done. Anthony's arm was protectively around her waist.  
Olivia moved to the side so they could come in. They sat on the couch without saying a word. Olivia sat on the coffee table so she could be as close as possible to them.

'What's going on?' She asked as she held Maureen's hand.

'Baby you have to tell her.' Anthony said as he rubbed her back. Maureen shook her head. She tried to get up but Anthony pulled her back down. 'Please Maureen. You have to tell her!' He said with more control in his voice.

' What the fuck is going on?'

'Da...daddy...he...hee.' She couldn't finish her sentence.

'Mr. Stabler, touched her.'

' WHAT!?' Olivia screamed she was going to kill Elliot.

'He didn't rape her. In fact it wasn't sexual at all. He grabbed her a little too roughly.'

' how fucking hard!?'

' it left a few bruises.' Maureen admitted.

' Maureen why didn't you tell me anything?'

' Because I love daddy and he didn't mean it. He was really mad one day and grabbed my arm and he threw me against the wall. It was once Olivia. I swear it was only once.'

'He should have never laid a finger on you to begin with! Just one time can cause enough damage to a person to affect them for the rest of their life!' Olivia shouted.

'I told you she would be mad.' Maureen said quietly, looking up at Anthony.

'I'm not mad at you sweetie, I'm mad at your father! He was a god damn Special Victims detective for 12 years. He should know better than to lay a finger on you or any of your siblings!'

' We are worried that Maureen won't live with me anymore.' Anthony said.

'Why would you say that?'

' Because now you don't want to live with Elliot.'

'Who said that?'

'We just assume that you are too scared to live with him now.' Anthony said.

'I never said that. Plus I rather he live with me then with you. I can handle him when he's mad. I've had a few experiences with Elliot's anger problems.'

' so I can still live with Anthony?'

'Yes.'

' just one more thing'

' what?'

' please don't tell daddy.'

' I won't. Especially not now when he could kill himself.'

' so Maureen still gets to move in with me?'

' of course she does. Don't worry about me guys. I can handle him.'

Anthony got up and gave Olivia a huge hug.' Thank you so much Liv.'  
**  
*****end of flashback***

' Liv are you alright?' Nick asked.

' yeah I just had a long night that's all.'

' are you sure?'

'yeah don't worry about me nick.'

' your my partner, I'll always worry about you.'

Later that night at Olivia's apartment:

' Elliot I'm home.' She said as she closed the door.  
There was no response. She walked into the kitchen to see him sitting down at the table his head in his hands. He was still wearing what he was wearing the night before.

'El..?' She walked closer to him. 'Elliot look at me.' She got on her knees at put her hand on his arm.' Elliot what happened?'

He lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were blood shot. His face had no color to it what's so ever. 'I'll be out of the apartment by Friday.'

Olivia looked at him confused, 'What do you mean? You just moved in.'

'I talked to Anthony this morning. He came over.'

'Is something wrong with Maureen?'

'No.'

'Then why the fuck are you leaving?'

'I don't deserve to be here.'

'Elliot what are you talking about?'

'Anthony told me that you know!' Elliot shot up from his chair and paced the kitchen. Making Olivia fall straight on her ass.

'Know what?!'Olivia got up off the floor and faced Elliot.

'What I did to Maureen.'

'Why were you talking with Anthony?'

'Because after last night I was scared that you didn't love me. So I called him since he and Maureen would know if you truly loved me. Then he came out and said that maybe the reason why you didn't want to keep going last night was because you knew what I had done to Maureen.'

'Elliot, Maureen was the one who told me about what you did to her.'

'And then you told them that you rather I live with you instead of Maureen because you can handle my anger and if I had another violent episode you rather it is you that gets hurt and not her. Do you really think I would ever hurt you!?' He shouted at her.

'I never thought you would touch your own daughter!' She shouted at him.

'I was mad and I didn't know what came in me. God Liv I regret that night every night. The look on her face, it haunts my dreams every fucking night. I didn't mean it Liv. I really didn't. Answer my question Liv. Do you really think I would ever hurt you?' He asked.

'No Elliot! Of course not.'

'Then what the fuck was that last night?'

'Elliot I got scared okay. Of course I have to worry about you getting a little too forceful. I have to keep my guard up no matter what. With any man I am with I have to keep my guard up even with you! What do you want me to do Elliot? After hearing what Maureen said I have kept my guard up with you. Knowing that at any minute you can slip and all hell could possible break loose.'

'I don't want you living with that fear Liv. You are scared of me. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. That's why I'm leaving.'

'Elliot, I don't want to risk losing you again.'

'Liv you are scared of me, why should I even stay here?'

'Elliot if you truly love and care for me you will not leave on Friday. I'm not going to judge you on your past. But I will always have my guard up. That doesn't mean we won't have sex, we eventually will. But you have to respect my wishes. This is just another bump in the road and I know if you care for someone so much like I care for you. You will do anything and everything to get passed those bumps in the road. So it's your choice Elliot. Stay or leave.' With her last words said, she walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom closing the door lightly.

* * *

**Will Elliot stay or leave Olivia again?**


	9. Intimacy

**I have come to the conclusion that i hate writing smut. I love reading it though. I just watched the new SVU. It was amazing, I still can't get over Olivia in that god damn dress. Happy reading guys**

* * *

The minute the door closed Elliot ran to open it again. He was not going to leave Olivia now or ever. He pushed the door open just as Olivia was crawling into bed.

'I'm never leaving you again. Me moving out was only to make you feel better. I didn't want you to feel scared living in your own apartment. But you're right this is only another bump in the road and we will get through this together. Liv I love you so much that it makes my heartache. 12 years of being partners and I'm fucking crazy for never saying how I really felt about you. I love you Olivia Benson. From the minute I set eyes on you in Cragen's office I fell in love with you.' He confessed to her.

'Come here you son of a bitch.' She said with a smirk.

He ran to her and pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips into hers. Olivia's lips snaked around his neck. His hands moved down to her waist giving her hips a light squeeze. Elliot slipped his tongue in between her pink lips. She fell back on to her bed bringing Elliot with her so he was on top. They both pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

'I love you so much Elliot.' She said with tears in her eyes.

'Hey why are you crying?' He cupped her face and wiped away the tears as the escaped from her eyes with his thumb.

'I never thought this would happen. Having you to myself, being able to hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you.' She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

'I love you Olivia, so much.' He leaned down and kissed her lips with passion and lust. He gave her jaw small kisses before sucking on the spot on her neck that made her go crazy. She threw her arms around his neck and played with his short hair. She let out a few soft moans as he continued to eat at her neck. He sat up, straddling her legs and lifted her shirt over her head. He looked down at the beautiful sight. Her 36D breasts pouring out of her lace bra.

'Yummy.' He smiled down at her before he bent down and took a nipple into his warm mouth. He felt it instantly become hard in his mouth which made his pants tighter. He did the same exact thing to her other pebble.

'Ellllliooooottttt.' She moaned as she lifted her chest deeper into his mouth.

He lifted his head to look at her. 'Yes?' He said with a smirk look on his face.

'Go lower.' She demanded.

'You wish is my command sweet heart.' He bent back down to her body and trailed kisses down her stomach to her pants. He unbuttoned her pants using his mouth which made Olivia wetter then she already was. He pulled down her pants along with her matching pink lace panties. Who know that the bad ass Benson wears pink he thought to himself. Olivia spread her legs and bent her knees. He looked down at her soaking pussy, pink and ready to be fucked by his tongue, fingers and rock hard dick. He bent down and gave her pink entrance a nice long lick.

'El shit don't tease me!' She groaned.

He bent back down gave her pussy one more lick before inserting two fingers in to her wet core. He sucked and licked while his fingers pumped out of her pussy.

'Shit el... Faster!' She screamed as she threw her hands around the back of his head pushing him to suck her pussy even more. He lifted his head up and kissed her lips as her insides squeezed his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and saw them glistening in the light. Before he could put them in his mouth, Olivia grabbed his hand and stuck the two fingers in her mouth. Her tongue teased his fingers. This sight made Elliot grow painfully harder.

'God damn Liv.' He moaned as he removed his fingers from her mouth.

'My turn now.' She lifted her legs and tied them around his waist gaining the strength to flip them over. She pinned his hands above his head and kissed his lips.

She marked her territory on his neck before pulling his shirt over his head. She slid down to his pants, unbuckled them and pushed them down along with his boxers. His 10 inch rock hard cock popped out. Olivia's eyes widen, never had she thought he would be this big. She took him into her hand and licked it from the base to the head. She placed his entire cock into her mouth and moved up and down while her hands massaged his balls. It didn't take long for Elliot to explode in her warm mouth.

'Fucccck Liv...god damn!' Elliot scream as his orgasm settled down.

Without giving him a chance to think Olivia lifted herself up and positioned herself over his dick and came crashing down surprising the fuck out of Elliot.

'Holy shit Liv! Easy there baby we got all night.'

'I'm done waiting.' She said as she continued to ride his rock hard dick. Elliot grabbed her hips and pushed upward sending himself deeper into her.

'Ohh fuck Elliot! Yeah baby you love me riding your cock huh? You big hard dick pounding into my pussy you love that right!' Elliot was speechless, he didn't see Olivia as a dirty talker but he wasn't complaining this was turning him on. He flipped them over and started pumping into her at a faster speed.

'How do you like it now Liv? I have the control now baby. You like my dick in your tight wet little pussy?' He didn't give her a chance to answer he bent down and devoured her lips. Her hands traveled up to her breasts and squeezed them. Then she started to feel her orgasm coming. She threw her arms tightly around his neck and brought him closer to her. He buried his head into her neck as they both released themselves at the same time.

He fell onto the bed next to her, both trying to catch their breaths.

'Holy shit.' He said as he started to laugh.

'That was incredible.' She said as she tried to catch her breath. She rolled onto her side and put her head on his shoulder. She drew small circles on his stomach forming goose bumps on his pale skin.

'I could totally get used to that.'

'You aren't getting anything until I regain feeling in my legs and I get a good night's rest.'

'Aha, alright. Good night Liv. Love you.'

'Mmm.' she said as she buried herself deeper into his shoulder, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**There you go. I'm have hit a brick wall about what to write for next chapter so until I (or one of you guys) comes up with an idea. No new updates any time soon. Reviews make me happy.**


	10. Wrong Name

**Just wanted to say sorry for not updating. I hit a brick wall after the last chapter. Finally put something together. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The sound of her alarm ruined the happy dream she was having. She quickly removed herself from the strong arms around her waist. She rushed in to the bathroom to shower. As the warm water hit her body she couldn't help but smile. The dream she had woken up from was absolutely perfect. She must have been day dreaming too much since the cold water eventually made her shiver. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She brushed her teeth, threw her hair into a pony tail and applied some make up. She threw on a pair of black slacks and a burgundy shirt. While she continued her morning routine she wasn't paying any attention to the silent man that was watching her run around the apartment.

As she was heading out the door, Elliot called out in his sleepy voice. 'Have a good day Liv!'

'Thanks Brian. See you later.' She said closing the door and running off to work.

Elliot laid there completely dumbfounded. She had just called him Brian and she didn't even realize it. Elliot was full of anger. Here he is admitting his love to Olivia and she is thinking about Brian. He got up and got dressed. He sent a quick text to Anthony asking him if he could come over to talk to him and Maureen.

~Maureen & Anthony's Apartment~

'Hey dad, come in.' Maureen said as she opened the door wider allowing her father to walk in. They all sat in the living room.

'So, what seems to be the problem?'

'Last night me and Liv, we...uh...we...um...slept in the same bed together.' He said not wanting to tell his daughter that he had fucked Olivia to at least four screaming orgasms.

'I don't see a problem there daddy. You are both mature adults.' Maureen said kind of confused on why her father was even sitting in her apartment.

'That isn't the problem Maureen. The problem was this morning as she was leaving I guess she didn't realize who was in her bed because as she was walking out the door. I yelled from the bedroom for her to have a good day and she responded by calling me another man's name. 'Elliot confessed.

'Excuse me?' Anthony said. 'She called you the wrong name?'

'Yeah. I was completely shocked.'

'Did she uhh...call you another name...last night...while you were uhh...um...In bed?' Maureen asked.

'No, she definitely called me Elliot or El every time she said my name.' Elliot answered awkwardly.

'You didn't call her Kathy did you?' Anthony asked.

'Hell no, I called her Liv or Olivia. Not even baby. Just her name or nickname.' Elliot admitted.

'I really don't know what you want us to tell you. The best advice I can offer is to sit down with her and see what's going on. 'Anthony said.

'I just freaked out and I needed someone to vent to. Thanks guys. I'll see you later.' Elliot left the apartment. In reality he wasn't fine. He was hurt and destroyed. He picked up a 24 pack of beer and headed back to their apartment to wait for Olivia to come home.

* * *

5 o'clock rolled by, Elliot was surrounded by 22 empty beer bottles. The television wasn't on but he was just staring at the black screen. His eyes were bloodshot from the tears he had shed all day. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the key in the lock. Olivia walked in and shut the door.

'El, I'm home.' She set her keys, purse, gun and badge on the counter. She walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a hole in her wall; Elliot was on the floor leaning against the couch with a beer in his hand. There were 22 empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

'Elliot what the fuck happened!?' She screamed.

He didn't respond. Olivia stomped over to him and grabbed the beer out of his hand. She was fuming.

'What the fuck is your problem!?' She screamed again.

'What's my problem? My problem is you Olivia!' He screamed at her.

'What are you talking about?'

'You are terrible at acting stupid you know that right?'

'I seriously don't know what you're talking about.'

'I said good bye to you this morning and you called me fucking Brian!' Olivia stood there; she was at a loss of words.

'El, I...I...I...' She stuttered she couldn't complete a sentence.

'You what Liv? You're sorry? You didn't mean it? You what!?' He got up and into her face.

'I didn't even realize it El. I swear. I was with Brian before you came back into my life.'

'I never came back into your life. You barged into mine!'

'Because Maureen was worried about you! I couldn't let that little girl watch as her father cut himself to death! That's why I came barging into your fucking life.' He didn't say anything. 'What do you want me to say Elliot? I was in the middle of a perfect relationship and you came along admitting your dying love to me.'

'I'm sorry I ruined your perfect relationship. You were the one who offered me a place to stay.'

'I know I did, and I don't regret that at all.'

'Why did you call me Brian this morning?'

'I'm not used to having you here. It honestly slipped out. I was so used to being in Brian's arms not yours.'

'Did you end it with him?'

'Of course I did. The night Mo called me about you cutting yourself he was here. He knew the phone call had to do with you, so we got into a fight and we ended things. He knew that you would always come first.' She looked into his eyes hoping that he would be able to forgive her.

'How would you feel if I called you Kathy in the middle of sex?' He asked with a serious look on his face.

'What?' She was confused.

'If we were in bed and all of a sudden I called you Kath how would you react?'

'I would be pissed.'

'Exactly, that's how I felt.'

'No you were angry. Pissed doesn't put a hole in my wall. Angry does.'

'So what happens now?'

'I really don't know El. It's not like I'm seeing him behind your back. He refuses to talk to me. You can check my phone; I have made it clear that it is over. I really do love you Elliot with all my heart. I didn't mean to call you Brian.' She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist bringing him closer to her. 'I don't want to lose you again Elliot.' She said as a sob escaped her mouth. She brought her head into his chest and kept crying.

Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking frame. 'Breath baby, calm down. It's okay.' She tried talking but her words were muffled by his shirt. 'What was that?'He said with a chuckle.

'I said it's not okay. It's wrong so wrong. I keep fucking everything up between us. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' She looked at him with her bloodshot brown eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Elliot wiped the tears from her face with his colossal hands. 'Liv, relax. I over exaggerated. I'm surprised I wasn't the one to call you Kathy first. It's okay. I'm sorry for the hole in your wall. I'm sorry for yelling at you. And I promise I will clean up all these beer bottles. But please stop crying.'

'I love you.' She said as the last of her tears fell.

'I love you too Liv.' He wrapped his arms around her again and led her to the couch. He put a blanket around her and he started picking up the beer bottles. As she watched him clean up the apartment she thought about how close she was to losing him again. She was so grateful to have him back in her life. She couldn't let him leave her again because that would absolutely kill her.

* * *

**There you go guys. Only 1 or 2 more chapters left in this story. But i have made the decision to write a sequel to this story since you guys liked it so much. Please review and let me know what you think. ! :)**


End file.
